The secrets behind the hood
by Sadi-chan
Summary: Sakura isnt who she says she is, hiding under a hood till something happens, she now has her own little play toy, in the form of a dark and handsome Akatuski member. what will happen if they play a little game of 'who screams first.' Warning Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The secrets behind the hood~

I do not own any of the Naruto characters…..XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ONE

::Sakura's P.O.V::

A month after the Uchiha left Konoha for sound village, and when Naruto and the other team members went to go retrieve him failed we got a new teammate, even worse then Sasuke! He reminded me of Sasuke, but only in the looks. His attitude was a whole 180 from the brooding avenger.

He always has a fake smile on his face and insults everyone. He's named Naruto 'Dick less wonder', and he has yet to find me a name. Right now the boys of the rookie nine, Gai's, and Gaara's team and me, were all together along with the sensei's for a training trip. I think they just brought me to cook and take care of the brats.

At this moment, Naruto was complaining about not having ramen, Sai was complimenting my 'horrible' cooking, Kiba was yelling at Naruto, Gaara, shino, and Neji was in the shadows ignoring everyone lee was yelling something about youth, and Kankuro was eating his meal and playing with his puppet. While I had no idea where the sensei's went.

I was in a tree above the came trying to ignore the annoying boys below. I felt chakra spark near by with some of the Uchiha's chakra in it. I growled under my breath and jumped down walking into the forest, out of the camp.

"Sakura-chan where you going!?" Naruto yelled behind me.

"Out."

"but..but Kakashi-sensei said to stay here!" He yelled, his pitch going higher.

"So, do I look like I give a shit?"

"Hey billboard-brow, don't be a bitch just because the Uchiha-traitor left." Kiba yelled stomping towards me and grabbing me below the elbow. I snapped it out of his grasp.

"I don't give a flying fuck about the emo-bitch!" I snarled walking away, pissed off.

Too stunned to even move, they didn't follow.

'Good.' I thought as I moved through the forest to the chakra signal, making sure to hide my own in the process. Hiding in a tree, I peered to see the sensei's in a powerful trap ninjutsue.

'Fools…' turning my head I saw it was Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame or fish face.

"Who ever is spying on us come out." Itachi commanded emotionlessly, his eyes piercing the tree where I was hiding.

'hee hee, he's quick.'

"What will you do if I don't Ita-chan?" I asked, as I slipped my black cloak off me.

'SAKURA!?' All the sensei's thought in a panic.

"We'll kill you of course! What a stupid question!" Kisame yelled, irritated.

"I give you to the count of three before I go drag you out myself." Itachi threatened. "one."

"I'm commin, I'm commin Mr. sour puss." Kisame laughed while Itachi twitched.

"NO SAKURA RUN!!" Kakashi screamed only to be kicked by Kisame.

"Now, now fish face was that really necessary?" I jumped from the tree, in front of them. Crimson blushes crossed their faces even Itachi's. Not surprised considering what I was wearing.

(.com/art/Captain-Akuma-125358313) I was no longer Sakura Haruno, I was Captain Akuma, from the bloody Mary. Being 17 had its perks, with black and gold Indian slippers, two gold bracelets on my left ankle, a gold thigh bracelet with red jewels, red swimsuit bottoms, black belt with red beads and a red ripped dress flowing behind me, red and white belly tank top, and red armguards. My pink hair held with a red sash that had beads on it, a black strip in my bangs, and a waist length braid from the side of my head held together by 3 beads. An eleven foot whip slung over my shoulder. A black tattoo trailing from my shoulder to my neck on my left side. (plz look at the picture to get an idea….I didn't even understand that)

"Hello fish face. Miss me?"

"CAPTAIN!!!" O,O

Hoped you like this chapter. If you don't like lemons or sex sceens please make sure to go no further then this or if you do I will have "LEMON WARNINGS" so you may skip those and keep read. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The secrets behind the hood~

I do not own any of the Naruto characters…..XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TWO

::Sakura's P.O.V::

"CAPTAIN!!!IS THAT SERIOUSLY YOU!?!" Kisame yelled, shaking me like no other. Finally getting him to release me.

"Yes its me fish face. Still want to fight?" I asked already moving my whip into attack position. The blue man shook his head frantically, scared shitless.

"Kisame? What is wrong with you?" Itachi asked glaring at his blue partner.

"If you want to fight her, go right ahead but there ain't no way in hell I'm gunna win. Or YOU for that matter." He said slinking by the passed out jounins. (passed out from bloody noses)

"Fine, I'll show you how weak she is. NOW DI….AGHHH!!!" Itachi couldn't finish his words as he was ripped back by the hair, and his neck barred at me as I bent down and bit my sharp canines into the soft flesh of his neck. He let out a howl of pain as a mark, formed on his neck. I pulled away to admire my work. I smirked as a red scull with a black A in the middle o it showed up on his neck. I jumped back as he slashed at me with his sword.

He had his hand tightly pressed to the mark. "What did you do you bitch!?" He screamed at me outraged.

"You forever belong to me Ita-chan. So when ever I call for you, you WILL come. Oh and if you try to kill me you die with me. Ja ne for now!" With that I disappeared with the jounin sensei's. Though not before erasing their memories. =.=;

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura your back!!" Naruto yelled hurting my ears and making me was to punch his teeth in and rip out his tongue. Unfortunately I couldn't with out blowing my cover and going to jail.

" Where did you go sensei?" Kiba asked, getting up staring at us.

"Well its kinda embarrassing. We got lost and Sakura found us..heehee." Azuma said rubbing the back of his head.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Everyone excluding shino, Gaara, Sai, and Neji screamed with dropped jaws.

"Yosh! Our youthfulness was saved by the youthful Sakura!! Now isn't that right sak…huh Sakura?"

Getting tired of all them, I climbed back into my original tree to sleep.

"sigh. Goodnight fools."

Later that night I got a rude awakening from none other than Itachi. He dragged me away deep into the forest.

"What is it now Itachi?" I asked drowsily, letting him drag me through the dark forest.

"I want to make some kind of deal." He said to me as he stopped, and lifted me up to sit on a stump of a tree.

"What's this deal you have in mind?" I lowered my hood, a pink braid fell down my covered chest.

"Uh well…If…If I can…uh…" He was blushing and stuttering like crazy.

"Itachi what the hell is it?" I demanded loosing my patience.

"If I'm able to give you pleasure beyond imagination, you'll release me from this mark…"

I blinked for a second then burst out laughing, Itachi head was down. "Hahahaha are you serious hahaha!?" I kept laughing but stopped after seeing the serious look in Itachi's eyes. "I suppose you are. Fine, you have a deal. Well play the game, 'who screams first'. If I'm able to make you scream my name first you are mine, forever. If you make me scream yours first then I release you."

"D-deal…" He was blushing like crazy.

I smiled, "Awww how cute Ita-chan."

LEMON WARNING

Itachi glared at me, as I started laughing again. Mustering up some guts I guessed, he was in front of me kissing don't my neck, as his hands worked shakily to unbutton and slip my black cloak off my shoulders and onto the ground.

My fingers slid through his midnight hair and pulled the tie out of it. His teeth were tugging on the end of my shirt. His hands held my hips down as his teeth, still clinched on my teeth pulled my shirt over my boobs. His eyes narrowed in on them, started to lick them and suck. My hands ran from his hair to the front of his cloak, unsnapping it. Showing a fishnet shirt, muscles and hard pink nipples.

" You're not gunna win this little game if your shy." Roughly, I pulled his head back by the hair, and ravished his neck with bites and kisses. His small noises caught in his throat, he refused to do my whim.

"awww bad doggie. Won't you make noises for your master?" I whined childishly in his ear, he growled back at me. The next think I know I'm thrown in the cold, clear lake. I of course fell in with a huge splash.

"Gahhhh what was that for!?" I screamed enraged at Itachi, I whipped my eyes to get the water out of them. I was still blind when I felt someone pull me up and wrap my legs around their waist and press something hard and long against my covered womanhood.

I saw dark eyes and knew it was Itachi. "My, my aren't you an impatient one? I bet anything you're going to scream first." I said as I rubbed my womanhood on his throbbing manhood.

"Hee you wish." He smirked, and his lipped crashed down on mine in the heat of the moment.

Elsewhere at camp

"aghhh sakura don't have sex with him!!!" Naruto Jumped up from his sleeping bag sweating profoundly.

"Naruto shut up and go to sleep…." Kiba yawned, throwing a pillow at Naruto. "Sakura isn't that kind of girl now go to bed…"

"phew your right….snooorree!" His head fell back on the pillow and he was fast into a deep sleep.

With Sakura and Itachi

I was now naked on the sand beach, wet with a equally naked Itachi hovering above me. He was breathing hard.

"This is your first time isn't it?" He said nothing, he just nodded his head. Bending his head down low he barried his head in my neck, and held me close to him. Sharing his warmth with me. "Do you know what to do?"

He blushed, "Uh yes…I've been reading Jiriaya's books…." I chuckled in his ear.

"Then do it, I hot and want to cool down." I breathed in his ear, nipping it lightly.

That little thing broke his control, he made sure to center himself before pushing it in, slowly but surely. God it was hard not to start moaning as he put his entire 8 inches deep inside of me.

"Gawd your tight!" He moaned.

"Haha that's what no sex for a long time does for a girl." I laughed, itching for him to move in and out of me.

"Well then we're going to have to change that now aren't we." He pulled in and thrusted in me. I threw my head back but didn't make a sound. He kept on pushing in and out of me until finally, knowing he was at his peak I bit him on the neck. Where I placed my mark, and gawd oh mighty he screamed my name as we both came together.

END OF LEMON

Itachi, tired laid on me panting. I was smiling like a maniac also panting. "Ita-kuuunn I won the deal. And as your master I command you to get off me, clean up and get ready to head back with me."

Too tired to argue with me, he did as he was told. Not knowing the evil plot I had in store for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? The lemon I found a little weird but it works for the next chapter I'm plotting. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

The secrets behind the hood~

I do not own any of the Naruto characters…..XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER TWO

::Sakura's P.O.V::

"No, I don't care if you're my mistress or not. I am not doing that!" Itachi growled, arms crossed diffidently across his chest.

"Itachi I am your master! I don't care if you don't want to do it your doing it!" I yelled back, its only been 20 minutes after we had sex, and Kisame showed up, he was laughing at the predicament right now.

"I said no you witch!"

"I said yes you bitch!"

"no dammit!"

"yes fucktard!"

Now Itachi and I were in each others faces, weapons ready to kill each other. Then there was fish face.

"Um I have an alternative…" he piped in.

"WHAT!!!" We both screamed in his face.

"How bout, I join Itachi in the transformation, and when they are about to leave, we magically pop up out of no where and steal you away." He suggested.

"…." We stood speechless….

"I take that as a yes."

Back at camp at dawn

I was exhausted. That was the honest god damn truth. As I walked in to the camp, I was bombarded by Naruto's loud voice.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He jumped to hug me, but I dodged, and he went flying into a tree.

I was about to climb in my tree to pass out, but Kakashi's blasted hand stopped me from doing so. "What is it Kakashi?" I asked obviously annoyed.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a scary tone, but I just shrugged his hand off.

"Last night I heard something, I went to investigate and found these two." She moved her cloak enough to see a cage with a little black cat, and dark brown dog. "It took me all night to catch them. That's why I just came back. Now I'm tired thank you very much, and would like to sleep." I growled.

Seeing that he was satisfied, I climbed back into the tree, holding onto the cage with one hand, and climbing with the other.

"BUT! BUT SAKURA-CHANNN WHAT ABOUT BREAKFAST!!!" Naruto screamed, and I threw a stick at his head, successfully hitting him square in the noggin.

The rest of day went as such, even though I was fast asleep with a small kitten and dog laying on my stomach I still was on high alert. I could hear all the idiots fussing below me, screaming or being completely silent in some cases. I didn't get any sleep at all and the worse part was that the two little fur balls were silently snoring on me.

Finally getting tired of listening to the idiots below me I shook Itachi and Kisame awake, and jumped down with them on my shoulders. The boys were busy doing other stuff so they didn't notice me sneak away. The sensei's were once again gone from the vicinity.

'What are they doing fucking each other?' I almost made myself puke from the mental image. 'Dear god that was disgusting.' I halted when I heard whispering behind several bushes not to far from me.

"What do you think? I say we question her, she's been acting different. Way to different to be fan girl Sakura." I heard Azuma say, lighting a cigarette.

"I agree with Azuma. She's changed, and I don't know if it's from the Uchiha leaving or something else." Gai was the one to talk this time, actually serious.

"You have a point, ok tomorrow night I'll make sure to have a chat with her." Kakashi spoke, in a thoughtful but dangerous tone.

'HA that's funny. They actually think I'll be here. Sorry boys but that's my que to get the hell outta here.' Walking a good distance away from the Jounins, I did the signs for a kage bushin. The kage bushin puffed, and I handed it a scroll and pencil, told it what to write on it and headed off in the direction of the ocean.

I released Kisame and Itachi from their transformation, and used a summoning Jutsue to summon the dragon, Daichi. He was a smoky grey color, and dark black eyes. He was a Chinese dragon, with his long snake like body.

"Hello Daichi-san. Would you mind taking me and my shipmates to the shore." I asked politely, bowing mine and my shipmates heads.

The old dragon chuckled, his deep voice shook the ground. "No need to be so polite aku-chan, were all friends here. And yes you may, now come we have lots of ground to make."

A while later after Kakashi and the other Jounin's return

"Naruto, where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked not sensing her chakra.

"Huh what do you mean Kakashi-sensei? She's right next to you." Naruto pointed to Kakashi's side, and he jumped when he saw the clone, drop the scroll and poof out of existence. Kakashi, picked up the scroll, opened it and skimmed over it.

"What the hell!?" Both Kiba and Naruto screamed.

"What does it say Kakashi?" Shino asked.

Kakashi's eye was narrow, "It says,

Dear Idiots,

By the time you read this I'll be long gone. Not that any of your pee size brains will comprehend this but, Tsunada will. I'm the infamous Captain Akuma, a while ago, when I was in a shit of trouble, the fourth found me. He said that he could do me the favor of turning me into a infant so the whole bounty shit blew over. Well he did. And I'm internally grateful, but 13 years of this had gotten to old. I've disowned the name Sakura Haruno. Oh and also tell dear old baba-chan that I have already recruited my own little fish face and red eyes. Chow Dum Dums, Hope you don't die before we meet again.

Sincerely, Captain Akuma. "

There was a moment of silence then cries of, "WHAT THE HELL" went threw the air.

Meanwhile with Sakura

I was miles away from the camp and I could still hear the screams of "WHAT THE HELL?" I laughed uncontrollably. Itachi and Kisame were giving me weird looks.

"Ha ha ha I guess they found my little clone. Hahahahaha!"

Now the dragon was giving me weird looks with the rest of them. 'great why am I always stuck with sour pusses….?'

Yay another chapter!! I've decided that I'm gunna make this a cross over with one piece if that's ok with everyone who is reading. Tell me what you think about it as I come up with ideas for more chapters.


End file.
